Jetray
Jetray is an Aerophibian from the planet Aeropela. Appearance Jetray is a red humanoid, manta-ray looking alien with two black lightning bolt-like stripes coming down from his shoulders to hisOmnitrix/Ultimatrix symbol. He has been shown to be slightly taller than Julie in Pier Pressure. He is about Ben's regular height, excluding his horns. He has yellow horns extending from his mouth and what looks like gills underneath his arms and yellow wings which he uses to fly and glide through water. These wings are attached to his arms and look like the flaps of skin on a flying squirrel or sugar glider. His horns look somewhat like the black horns thatCharmcaster wears in Alien Force and Ultimate Alien. Jetray wore the Omnitrix symbol on his chest in Alien Force. Jetray currently wears the Ultimatrix symbol on his chest, starting in''The Final Battle: Part 2. In Zac 10 Omniverse he looks similar to the AF/UA one except his horns are spikey he has a longer tail, he has straps on his chest like spidermonkey and straps on his legs In Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse, he now wears a green suit that goes down to his knees. His Infinimatrix symbol is on chest. Category:Ben 10,000: Omni-War Abilities Jetray possesses the power to shoot neuroshock blasts from his eyes and tail, and can fly and swim at super sonic speed to chase down and overwhelm an opponent in a flash. Because of this, Jetray has replaced Ripjaws, Stinkfly, Eye Guy, and XLR8. He can manipulate the neuroshock by shooting blasts from his tail or his eyes in the form of a massive neuroshock explosion. He is a very good hand-to-hand combat fighter, especially in aerial battles . Ben prefers to use Jetray for air chases or fights because of his super speed and fast reflexes. Though Big Chill can also fly, Ben usually chooses Jetray for his amazing speed. Jetray can also breathe and swim underwater at the same speed. Weaknesses Jetray is not good on land and, is easily injured if one of his own neuroshocks somehow gets repelled back at him. On the ground, he is not completely useless; he can still walk, but because of his thin legs, he cannot move near as fast as when he flies. Jetray's only real weakness is when he is attacked with his wings completely folded on ground. Albedo 10 Appearences *Plumber Time *Attack of Eunice *Capture Impel Down Part 2 Ben 10: Infinite Forms He first reappeared in the episode In the zone where he intoduced cooper and mike to the null void. Ben 10: Generations *He reappeared to Ben 10: Generations in The Premiere Episode to get to Vulkanus's base and then again to escape it. *He Reappeared in the Episode after to fly back to Ship as he was being chased by the Naljian Destructor. Ben 10,000 Rises In Ben 10,000 Rises, ???. He was used in The Revolt Revealed where he fought some Plutonian ships. Appearances *The Revolt Revealed Ken 10: The Adventure Begins *Ken 10: Lake Ben 10: Ultimate Universe He has his AF/UA appearance but with white bands on his wrists and on his tail. He appears in Strange Days to defeat some common crooks. Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse He appears in Wrath of the Xenocytes to evolve into Infinite Jetray. In Best Birthday Bash by Ben, he is used by Ben 10,000 to fly to Kenny's party. In the future, his green suit is now black. He is used by ''Alien Force Ben in Ben Times Five. He is used by Good Albedo in Unexpected. He appears in Controlled, controlled by Queen Zuno to fly away from Primus. He appears in Quest to Conquer to attempt to fight Vilgax. Ben 10,000: Omni-War He appears in The New World to fly back up to the skyscraper. Ben 10: Heroics Unleashed He looks like his Alien Force/Ultimate Alien self but he now has fingerless black gloves. He appears in Stress, Stress and More Stress as an unintentional transformation. He appears in Smarts, being used by Albedo to escape the Null Void. Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited He looks the same, but with green shorts and green fingerless gloves. He first appears inYou Are Begging For Trouble where he defeats Dr. Animo. He is used by Albedo in The Negative Effect to carry Kevin. Ben 10: Ultimate Insanity He was used in Petrosapien Truth where he chased after Gremlix, from the end of the episode to the beginning of the next, in which he was defeated by him. He was used again in Darkstar Scheming, to fight Darkstar with Hope and Sunny. John Smith 10 Jetray is unlocked after Azmuth unlocks the Master Control for John. He is used mainly for travel, through the air and through space. Appearances: *War of the Worlds Part 1 (John Smith 10) (first appearance) *Tough Luck (John Smith 10) *Cold and Cunning (with a broken leg) *Vengeance of Vilgax Part 1 (John Smith 10) *Vengeance of Vilgax Part 2 (John Smith 10) *Crunch Time *Time Walker *Too Hot to Handle (John Smith 10) *Vreedle, Vreedle (John Smith 10) *Back With a Vengeance (John Smith 10) *The Transmogrification of Eunice (John Smith 10) *John Smith 10 vs. the Negative 10 Part 2 *Eye of the Beholder (John Smith 10) *Hero Time (John Smith 10) *The Purge (John Smith 10) *They Lurk Below (John Smith 10) (used by Gwen) *Catch a Falling Star (John Smith 10) (used by Gwen) *The Ultimate Enemy Part 3 (John Smith 10) (used by Ultimate John) Galactic Battle *Burning Sensation (first re-appearance) *Inferno (John Smith 10) *Perplexahedron (John Smith 10) *Alone (John Smith 10) *The Secret of Chromastone (John Smith 10) *Trip to Naboo (x2 by John and by Metal John) *Ghost Town (John Smith 10) *Crystal Mercenaries (episode) *Metal John (episode) (by John and Metal John) *Traitor *Rebellion *Ultimate John (episode) (used by Ultimate John) *Separatists (episode) (used by Ultimate John) Distant Worlds *Leaf 12 (first re-appearance) (used by Ultimate John) *Incarcecon Breakout, Part 2 (used by Ultimate John) *War Game *Round Four Part 2 Phantom Watch *Zombie World (first re-appearance) *Into the Omnitrix (drone by Phantom) *Double or Nothing (John Smith 10) (used by Albedo) *The Final Battle Part 1 (John Smith 10) (Drone by Vilgax) *When Heroes Collide Part 2 (used by Chris) Alix- United Heroes Alix transforms into and fuses with this alien in this form: Ben 10 multiverse In Ben 10 multiverse he has an ultimate form,he is navy blue and has silver armor plates on his arms and legs.His body is grey he has three horns on his head,he has the same lighting stripes on his chest like the regular Jetray.He has enhanced nueroshock blast and strength able to lift a flatbed truck easily.He is much faster then regular Jetray and is a little taller.He is also more muscular and his wings are on his back but he can put them where they were.He can fly without his wings but rather prefers to use them,he can breath underwater and can fly faster then xlr8 can run.He can create tornados and Apperances Ultra Ben: Heroes Unite He has not yet appeared in any episodes 'Chaturn 10: Fan Force ' *Origins of Chaturn, Part 2 (Used by Nano) Zac 10: Ultimate Omniverse: *Darkstar Delema (First Reappearance) Brandon 10 Brandon 10: Alien Force *A Familiar Face (First Appearance by Brandon Clone) *Galactic Law (First Appearance by Brandon) *Deep Under Ben 10 Awsome of Aliens According to Elghin that Ben's aliens is Jetray that he will not appear first 10 episodes so because Way Big replace him and because Azumth can't find the pefrect one. so he will return . Elghin's Aliens is Jetray that he will return. Gallery Haywire Jetray.png|Haywire Jetray with Big Chill (he resembles MAD Jetray) Jet ray laser.jpg Jetray.gif Jetray2.png 180px-Case_18.png|Jetray in Ben 10: Ultimate Fusetrix Dennis as Jetray.jpg|Dennis as Jetray Jetray dodges Missiles.png 230px-Jetray.png Flying jetray.png Ben Franklin JetRay.PNG Jetray Meme.PNG Ben10kjetray.png Jetray Me 2.png Ultimate jetray2.png Jetray in the New Life.png Jetray falling.png Jetray fire.jpg Jetray.png Jetray flying.jpg 185px-Jetray3.png Case 18.png Category:Canon Aliens Category:10: The Series Aliens Category:10: The Series Category:Finn 10: Fusion Category:Speed Aliens Category:Ben 10 Ultimate Alien Aliens Category:Omnitrix aliens Category:Hero Category:Noah 10 Aliens Category:Tailed Aliens Category:Red Aliens Category:Flight aliens Category:Aliens Category:Goop's Fantastic Christmas Category:Water Aliens Category:Albedo 10 Category:Aliens that can survive in space Category:Agile Aliens Category:Ben 10: power of EVO alien Category:Two Idiots, One Life Category:Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Power Category:Foreveratrix Aliens Category:Variable X Category:Ben 10: Hero of Heroes Category:John Smith 10 Category:Ben 10: Supreme Force Category:Kai 10 Category:Highly Durable Aliens Category:Dactyl 10,around the universe Category:Chaturn 10: Fan Force Category:Ben 100 Aliens Category:"Ben 1000" Stuff Category:B10: Omni Category Category:Ben 10: Rewritten (Movie Line) Category:Ben 10 Ultimate Universe Aliens Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Omniverse Aliens Category:Dactyl 10 final years Category:Brandon 10: Alien Force Category:Brandon 10: Alien Force Aliens